Día 5 (SIMPLEZA) Ninalya Alyno
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: (Reto de 7 dias con palabras al azar.) Summary: Alya no pensó que la invitación de Nino, a pasar una tarde sin padres, significaba cuidar a sus hermanos...


Alya frunció el ceño, mirando a Noé quien estaba dándole su bien conocida mirada enojada - lo mejor que podía para ser un niño de 4 años - aferrándose a la pierna de su hermano mayor con un brazo y sosteniendo su manta verde en la otra.

Alya estaba casi segura que el niño le tenía manía, probablemente la odiaba a morir a este punto. Aunque no sabía por qué. Noé siempre le había dado miradas enojadas en cuanto la tenía enfrente. Y ella nunca hacía nada para merecerlo.

"Pensé que dijiste que tus padres no estaban en casa," sentenció sin más, viendo a su novio cargar a su hermanito y dándole una sonrisa tímida.

"Y así es." Nino respondió, mordiendo su labio y cambiando de lado a su hermano.

Alya era lo inteligente suficiente para darse cuenta que su novio - desde hace 3 años - la había engañado para ser niñera con él. Nino le dijo veamos una película y relajémonos. No dijo veamos una película y cuidemos del engendro de Satanás.

Mentalmente lloró por la tira preservativos en su bolso que no tendrían uso hoy.

"Erika está en la sala. Está muy emocionada que hayas aceptado su invitación a tomar té." Nino salió de ahí y Alya gruñó.

"NINO LAHIFFE!" se quejó, obligándose a seguir a su novio, sabiendo que no podía librarla. Erika lloraría si rechazaba su horrible té - el que ni siquiera era té sino agua con azúcar y residuos de té.

"Pensé que dijiste que querías que pasáramos juntos este verano?" Nino le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, Noe se abrazó a su cintura y Alya trató de no mirar enojada al niño de 4 años que acaparaba todo de Nino.

"Pasar tiempo contigo," aclaró, suspirando cuando Erika la ubicó y gritó, corriendo hacia ella y llevándola de la mano al salón de té.

"Supongo que Pinky Pie no pudo llegar a tiempo?" le preguntó a la niña de 9 años, notando la ausencia de un hipopótamo gigante vestido con un tutú. Un conejo con una tiara estaba en su lugar.

"Pinky Pie tuvo un 'accidente'," Nino habló, colocando a Noe en su regazo, sobre un sofá en el salón de té, y abrazándolo. Alya no admitiría que era una vista adorable.

"Oh?" preguntó mirando a Erika, quien tenía un puchero, sus pequeñas manitos se entrelazaron mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Erika pensó que a Pinky Pie le gustaría nadar. En el lavaplatos. Pinky Pie está ahora en el 'hospital' recuperándose," Nino explicó, dándole una intensa mirada de adultos.

El 'hospital' era el código que indicaba que sus padres estaban buscando uno idéntico.

"Y quién está acompañándonos hoy?" Alya le preguntó a la niña, su rostro instantáneamente se iluminó mientras sostenía al conejo con la tiara.

"Se llama Buttercup. Le gusta Rilakkuma, pero que sea un secreto," susurró, colocando su dedo frente a sus labios para que ella la imitara, obteniendo una brillante sonrisa en retribución.

"Noe necesita tomar su medicina para la alergia, así que estaremos en la cocina," Nino dijo mientras Alya asentía, mentalmente preparándose para el horrible agua con azúcar de Erika.

Sabía tan feo como lo recordaba pero puso una sonrisa fingida, asintiendo cuando ella preguntó si quería un poco más.

"Hermanita Alya, jugamos a los disfraces?" Erika preguntó y Alya de inmediato tuvo que rechazarla.

La última vez que había jugado a los disfraces con la hermanita de su novio, tuvo que irse a casa y rogarle a Marinette que le ayudara a quitarse el delineador líquido mal puesto. Así que no. Nunca más.

"Qué te parece si vemos mejor una película?" le preguntó, obteniendo un pequeño resoplido seguido de un asentimiento.

"Noe se enfermó ayer," le informó mientras se movía al sofá.

Alya escuchó tomando el control y tratando de recordar cómo colocar Netflix. Era diferente que en su casa.

"Ah sí?" preguntó, secretamente preocupada porque Nino adoraba a sus hermanos y si uno de ellos enfermaba, él era un desastre.

"Mami tuvo que ponerle su máscara," le informó, sentándose en su regazo y tomando el control remoto cuando Alya no supo cómo hacer para colocar Netflix.

La niña de 9 años podía hacerlo mejor, pensó con tristeza.

"Nino estaba triste," susurró antes que el susodicho regresara a la habitación con el niño de 4 años en sus brazos con un chupetín.

El chico le extendió uno a Erika antes de sentarse al lado de Alya, suspirando.

"Tuvo un ataque de asma anoche y no me llamaste?" le preguntó a su novio, viendo sus orejas ponerse rojas mientras evitaba el contacto visual.

"Estabas durmiendo, bonita" Nino respondió, alejando los flequillos de Noe, tomando el control remoto de las manos de su hermana. "Qué vamos a ver?" preguntó, Erika gritó que quería ver una película de Barbie mientras que Noe se quejaba y movía la cabeza.

"Solo pon algo que Noe quiera y cuando se duerma podemos dejar que Erika escoja una película," Alya sugirió, acariciando el cabello de la niña cuando ella dejó salir un resoplido de protesta.

Nino hizo lo que le dijo, encontrando una película de Disney. Alya vio de reojo, al adolescente de 17 años atendiendo a su hermanito hasta que se durmió y aun entonces, Nino no lo recostó en el espacio que tenían en la sala para momentos como ese.

"Puedes poner la tortuga?" su novio le preguntó, usando el código para 'humidificador' - si uno no lo sabía pensaría que estaba loco.

Noé tenía asma desde que tenía un año. Fue entonces cuando ella conoció a Nino, y Nino había estado renuente a salir con ella porque constantemente se preocupaba por su hermanito.

Ahora Noe solo tenía ocasionales ataques de asma, aunque se ponía peor durante la temporada de alergia y la mayor parte del tiempo Alya tenía que pasar tiempo con Nino en su casa porque el adolescente se ponía paranoico; cosa que a veces era pesado porque Noe la odiaba y la golpeaba si se llevaba la atención de Nino - aunque era algo con lo que podía lidiar.

"Y dónde están tus padres?" preguntó cuando Noe y Erika se durmieron, y ella y Nino decidieron ir a la cocina por algo de comer.

"Se fueron a la boda de unos compañeros de trabajo, así que no deben tardar mucho." Nino respondió, sosteniendo un contenedor de comida.

"Siquiera tengo permitido estar aquí cuando no están en casa?"

Nunca lo había pensado. La mayor parte del tiempo cuando iba a casa de Nino sus padres estaban ahí, y todo estaba bien, excepto que no tenían permitido cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

"Por favor, mi mamá te ve como una chica 'apretujable'," Nino resopló y el orgullo de Alya se lastimó.

"No se preocupa que vaya a aprovecharme de ti en el counter de la cocina o algo?" preguntó ganándose una mirada seria por parte de su novio.

"No...pero me dijo que no te dejara usar los cuchillos de cocina. Teme que te cortes." Nino aclaró antes de reír de su miseria. "Debes estar feliz de que te apruebe," dijo antes de poner la comida en el microondas.

"Tu papá solo tiene agrado por mí porque soy la reportera del Ladyblog," susurró, abrazándolo desde atrás mientras podía porque sabía que Noe pronto despertaría y la golpearía si la veía tocando a su hermano.

"Mi papá y yo tenemos eso en común."

"Hey!"

"Bromeo, y no hagas ruidos porque despertarás a mis hermanos," Nino susurró, deteniendo el microondas antes de que pitara.

Se movió para tomar los cubiertos de uno de los cajones.

Alya lo siguió, mirando hacia la sala en donde los niños aun dormían. Admitía que le agradaban esos dos niños, los adoraba de hecho.

"La próxima vez que seamos niñeros, tú tendrás que beber la fea agua azucarada de Erika," declaró, dándole una mordida a la comida y mirando a su novio.

"La próxima vez?" Nino preguntó, luciendo esperanzado.

"Necesito saber cómo salió Pinky Pie de la operación. Crees que se dará cuenta que le compraron otro?" preguntó mirando a los niños desde la conexión entre la sala y la cocina.

"Con suerte no. De otro modo tendrás que jugar a las princesas bonitas con ella." Nino sentenció.

Alya ladeó la cabeza, confundida. "Qué es eso?"

Nino solo sonrió pagado de sí, alzándose de hombros antes de dar otra mordida y dejándola preocupada. Si lo de 'las princesas bonitas' era parecido a lo de los disfraces...no iba a gustarle.

Por ello, rogaba que ese condenado hipopótamo saliera bien de la operación.

Estos eran los momentos preciados para Alya, algo lleno de simpleza con el chico que amaba y sus condenados hermanitos...

Fin

Lindas lunas!!

Ok!!! Hoy quise algo diferente, se que no a todos les gusta leer mucho de NinoxAlya pero para mi es de las parejas mas estables y lindas (aunqe no escriba un fic solo de ellos,) creo q merecían ser protagonistas MINIMO una vez en mis historias y esta se me ocurrio en la mañana ( yo bien presionada porque no sabia q escribir para hoy).

En fin espero les guste y lo lean :3

Nos leemos mañana~

Tengan un día milagroso!!

Atte:Ladynoir


End file.
